001. There is no evil in those with a Natural Perm
Summary properly. Shinpachi apologizes, trying to explain that he has only worked with swords before, only to earn him a punch to the face by the older man, who proceeds to say that he is "still working with swords". The old man explains that swords and samurai are all gone and that Shinpachi should stop pretending to be a samurai. He is then told to stop by a feline-like Amanto, who then promptly tells Shinpachi to fetch him some milk. While Shinpachi goes to do so, the shop owner pleads with the Amanto to not go easy on Shinpachi. As Shinpachi returns with the milk, the Amanto trips him, causing him to fall into the table of a nearby patron. Shinpachi rises, angered by the Amanto's actions, and demanding he apologize. The shop owner goes to physically scold him once again, but is stopped by the silver-haired patron whose table Shinpachi had fallen into. The man then promptly defeated the shop owner with a wood sword, prompting the three Amanto to call him a samurai. When they ask him who he is, the samurai tells them to shut up; citing their descriptiveness for his lack of a chocolate sundae. The samurai then proceeds to defeat the Amanto while comically raging about how his doctor told him he could only have sundaes once a week due to his high blood pressure. Shinpachi notes that the man is "too crazy" to be a samurai as he watches him leave. A mob of angry citizens then appear to chase the samurai, before noticing that one of the Amanto he defeated was a Chatoransei ambassador, and that his defeat would cause an international incident. Noticing a bloodstained wooden sword on Shinpachi, the crowd blames him for the Amanto's defeat before attempting to arrest him. Shinpachi escapes and manages to chase down the samurai, who had escaped with his , telling him it was his fault that everything was a mess. In the ensuing argument, the samurai asks why Shinpachi is making such a fuss. Shinpachi replies that no one hire samurai these days, so he has no way of making a living; drawing a shocked expression from the samurai's face. The samurai pulls to a halt and the two continue arguing until they are interrupted by a newcomer, Shinpachi's older sister, who asks why he is not at work. She then physically reprimands him for not being at his job. Shinpachi tries to explain that his situation is the samurai's fault, but before either can react, the samurai prepares to leave, stating he has a drama to catch later that night. Shinpachi's sister, however, reaches him before he can do so. The scene switches to the inside of a house, where it is apparent that Shinpachi's sister had beaten the samurai up with his own wooden sword. The samurai apologizes for his actions, but Shinpachi's sister explains that if it were that easy, there would be no such thing as , before unsheathing a knife. She explains that thanks to him, their dojo may not make it. She launches into an explanation about the Amanto and the disappearance of the samurai, saying that their dojo has also suffered since the Amanto banned swords, causing most of the students to quit. She goes to attack him, only to be restrained by Shimura. The samurai comically states that Shinpachi's sister must've been raised by gorillas before handing her his card, which has his name on it; "Sakata Gintoki". She questions its meaning, to which Gintoki explains that in this era, one cannot chose their jobs; that is why he, the freelancer, will do anything they need help with. The two then demand Gintoki help them find new jobs, but Gintoki says he cannot do such a thing. Shinpachi solemnly tells his sister that it was hopeless trying to run a dojo, since swords weren't coming back. She retorts that it isn't hopeless trying to protect what their father once loved. As they argue, three men barge into the dojo, demanding payment. One of the men threatens to sell the dojo should the money not be payed. Shinpachi's sister punches him, causing one of the other men to restrain her. He goes to attack her, only to have his punch caught by Gintoki. The man backs off, only to tell Shinpachi's sister that he will make her work off her debt at his adult-entertainment business. He then gives her an ultimatum; sell the dojo, or sell her body. She shocks Shinpachi when she joins the man, stating that Shinpachi was right, but she simply did not want to suffer losing the dojo. She then leaves with the men in their vehicle. As Shinpachi complains, he notices that Gintoki is still there, and that he is cooking. Gintoki asks if Shinpachi should go after his sister, to which he says he won't since she went on her own will. Soon after, however, Shinpachi begins to cry over the inflexibility that comes with protecting the dojo. Gintoki replies that a samurai doesn't need a good reason to act before asking if Shinpachi cared about his sister. Shinpachi gives a tearful nod, and the two take off on Gintoki's moped. As they go, they are encountered by a policeman, who states that Gintoki is breaking the law for not wearing a helmet. He tells the policeman that it's okay because his head is hard before headbutting the policeman, causing him to lose control of his vehicle. The two arrive at the ship where Shinpachi's sister was taken, only to notice its too high up. Just as they do, the policeman returns, still pursuing them. Meanwhile, on the ship, Shinpachi's sister, Otae Shinpachi, is presenting herself to one of the men who took her. He scolds her for not making a "valley with her breasts", to which she says she never could. He then declares that they are moving to the "main event" and demands she remove her underwear. She hesitates and he attempts to force her out of frustration, reminding her that she is doing this for her dojo. He is stopped when a flying car crashes into the room he is currently in. The other men in the building scramble when they realize it is a police car, but upon stepping out of the smoke, Gintoki tells them to calm down, as it is just a "rental car". Shinpachi also steps out, declaring that he is there for his sister. Gintoki says that he'll keep them busy, telling both Otae and Shinpachi to run away and specifically telling Shinpachi to protect his sister. One of the men pulls out a gun, causing Gintoki to draw his sword which he uses to decimate the men in the room. As they run, Shinpachi notices that Gintoki is now running from the remaining men, berating him for lasting for such a short time. The three become trapped in the ship's power generator, and have their escape route blocked by the men who kidnapped Otae in the first place. The man berates Gintoki for being a samurai who can't even protect one girl; stating that everything belongs to the Amanto now. Gintoki admits that he has failed many times to protect what he wants to. The man goes to shoot Gintoki, but stops when he realizes the ship's core is behind him, and shooting the core would cause the ship to be destroyed. The men then notice Gintoki climbing one of the pipes leading to the core. He declares what is important to the customer is important to him before smashing the core, causing the ship to fall into the ocean below. Afterwords, the men are arrested by the police, and Gintoki argues with the policeman whose car he hijacked. As he does, Shinpachi attempts to tell his sister something, however, she cuts him off, saying that he should go with Gintoki and find his "sword". She continues to say that she will go her own way and find her own "sword". He then smiles and runs after Gintoki. }} Characters # Shinpachi Shimura # Tae Shimura # Unnamed Shimura man (flashback only) # Unnamed shop owner # Chatoransei Ambassador # 2 Amanto Bodyguards # Gintoki Sakata # 5 unknown men Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Introduction Arc